Harry Potter and the Spell of the Sirens
by FlyingSheepAirlines
Summary: The trio returns to their 5th year of Hogwarts. Love begins, Voldemort returns to mess things up, and new characters may appear. Ron goes to the Dark side? H/Hr and some R/L. PG-13 just in case of future chapters. R/R please! Ch. 12 up!
1. The New Invitation

Chapter 1: A New Invitation

A summer's breeze blew across the fresh green grass that lay in front of the house numbered 4 Privet Drive. The air was hot, not too humid, and the skies were perfectly clear. What a wonderfully beautiful day it was outside. Children played in the streets, while their parents watched, chatting with each other about how wonderful it was that day.

But, one boy was not outside enjoying peak summer conditions. Harry Potter sat in his room staring out the window. He gazed down from his bedroom watching the other people doing whatever it was that they did. One girl spotted Harry in the window, whispered something to her friend and walked away in hysterics. Harry couldn't leave his room after the incident earlier that day before.

The Dursleys had just come home from a day in the park. Dudley, who had just walked through the door, ice cream smeared across his face while the rest slowly melted in the cone, tripped Harry, purposely of course, and Harry fell. What Dudley didn't count on was the fact that Harry fell on him. Getting up, Harry noticed Dudley's ice creamstained across the new shirt his mother, Harry's Aunt Petunia, had just bought him. 

Dudley stared down to see the chocolate river soaking into the white shirt. "Mum! Mum, Harry knocked my ice cream onto my shirt! He tried to take it away from me!" Dudley screamed in a voice to high for a boy of his enormous stature.

Aunt Petunia rushed into the hall by the staircase and stared at Dudley's once immaculate shirt. "You wretched boy!" she screamed. "You horrible, nasty boy! That shirt cost me a good £40! And, how _dare_ you try to take that ice cream from my little Dudley. He deserves it far more than you do. You don't even deserve the container it came from!" By the time she had finished yelling, Uncle Vernon had entered the room as well, his face more purple than a violet.

"But, I didn't try to-," Harry tried to argue before he was interrupted by Uncle Vernon. 

"Don't you tell lies, boy! Why would Dudley make that up? Go up to your room!"

So for the rest of the day, Harry had been barricaded in his room. By now the sun had almost completely set and the air became cool. The twilight hour had arrived and the stars had started to appear. The stars looked especially bright that night, very large and a pearly white. One star in particular seemed to be growing by the second, coming nearer. It was not a star at all, but instead Harry's snowy owl, Hedwig. She fluttered into the window, a letter tied to her talon, and sat on her perch drinking some water. Grabbing the letter, he opened it and read:

__

Dear Harry,

Sorry I haven't talked to you in a while, but I've been busy with some summer homework (I hope you've started because Ron hasn't, yet). Anyway, Happy Birthday! I know your birthday was the other day, but I wasn't home to write you a letter. I didn't send you your present since I have some great news. 

My parents said you and Ron could come over for the rest of the summer! Come over Saturday. I know that the Dursleys probably won't let you go. I read the letter you sent me yesterday. I figure that you could sneak out Friday night and take the Knight Bus to my house. I'll give you your present then.

Can't wait to see you. Ron already said he could come. RSVP tonight!

Love,

Hermione

Harry had never realized it before, but he had gone to the Weasley's house many times, but he had yet to go to Hermione's. Pulling out a fresh piece of parchment, he wrote back to Hermione:

__

Dear Hermione, 

I'll see you Saturday. I can't believe I've never been to your house before. It should be pretty fun. I'll see you then.

Harry

P.S.: I've finished my homework.

Harry fed Hedwig some Owl Treats and sent her off with the letter. The summer wouldn't be nearly as bad as he thought. Harry lied down on his bed and dreamt of his magnificent escape in two nights.


	2. Hermione's

Disclaimer: This is for this the entire story: All characters, places, etc. do not belong to me but J. K. Rowling. I only created the plot and I may make up some characters

Chapter 2: Hermione's 

It was Friday afternoon and Harry was getting ready to go to Hermione's house. He constantly checked, rechecked, and checked again every square inch of his room to make sure that he didn't forget anything. His robes, books, quills, and everything else he needed for Hogwarts was packed. He specifically made sure that he had his Hogsmeade permission slip was filled out weeks beforehand as not to have a repeat of his third year.

Hedwig was in her cage, hooting gently. Closing his trunk, he sat on his bed and stared at his alarm clock. It was only 5:00 and he wasn't supposed to leave until 8:00. Harry sat for a while trying to imagine what Hermione's house might look like. Hermione, being muggle born, wasn't going to have anything in her house that he couldn't find in the Dursley's house. She wouldn't have a ghost in her attic, or a clock that doesn't tell time, but tells you where your family was.

No, Hermione's house would most likely be like every other muggle house in England, and her parents would be like any other muggle parents. That was another thing Harry worried about. Harry had only seen Hermione's parents a couple of times. He had never really spent any time with them like he did with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He hoped that his parents liked him and Ron.

Harry's thoughts had taken over his mind and the next time he looked up at the clock it was 7:30. Jumping to his feet, Harry shoved all of his stuff next to his door and crept downstairs to check on the Dursley's. Sitting in the parlor, Dudley watched television, Uncle Vernon read the newspaper and Aunt Petunia chatted on the phone with one of her friends, if she even had any.

Harry went back to his room and grabbed his trunk and Hedwig, then slowly dragged his items down the stairs. Opening the front door, which had recently been oiled, he brought himself outside. He almost didn't believe it. Harry had made it outside without anyone noticing. He walked to the corner and signaled the Knight Bus which appeared out of nowhere. 

***********

Harry woke up the next morning just before his stop. He had some cake that he saved from his birthday (from Ron) out of his trunk and had breakfast. The bus pulled to a halt and Harry jumped off. He stood staring at a beautiful blue house, about the size of the Dursley's. He walked up to the door after walking through a pathway surrounded by wild flowers and knocked.

"Harry!" Hermione yelped as she opened the door. She gave him a hug. "Here let me help you with your stuff."

"Hey Hermione. How's your summer been?"

"Oh, good! And you?"

"Um… well…" Harry stood there thinking of what every summer at the Dursley's was like.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Harry. Sometimes I forget that you live with the dreaded Dursley's," she said sympathetically. "Come on! I want to show you your room." Hermione lead Harry up a very elegant staircase and brought him into a room with two twin-sized beds. There was a gigantic window that looked out to a lake surrounded by a lush, green forest.

"It looks like a painting," stated Harry in awe.

"Yup!" chirped Hermione with a big grin on her face. That's why my parents bought the house. You'll be staying in here with Ron."

"When is Ron supposed to be here anyway?" asked Harry, still in shock of the magnificent view.

"Noon, I think. When he gets here, I want to show you guys something!"

"What is it?"

"You'll see," said Hermione with a look of extreme mischief on her face that he had never seen before.

***********

Thanks for reading… R/R if you want (would be nice wink wink) but even if no one ever reviews I'll keep adding chapters pretty quickly.


	3. The Secret Tree

Chapter 3: The Secret Tree

Harry sat at the table in Hermione's kitchen, eating lunch. Hermione's parents were both at work, so Hermione just conjured up some turkey sandwiches. Staring at the clock, Harry noticed that it was already half past noon and Ron still hadn't arrived.

"Where do you think he is?" Harry asked Hermione who was refilling her glass with some tomato juice. "And how can you drink that stuff? It looks like blood."

"I have no idea where he is? He should have been hear by now." Hermione took a big gulp of her crimson drink. "And for your information, tomato juice is really good. Plus, it's extremely healthy for you."

"I'll stick to my soda, thanks." They had finished their lunch at quarter to one, and Hermione brought the dishes over to the sink to wash them. Harry sat at the table and watched Hermione scrub the plates.

_There is something different about Hermione_, Harry thought to himself. _Why can't I figure out what it is?_

Harry sat for a while trying to figure out what it was. She might have grown an inch, but that's not what it was. Her hair was the same. Her attitude, her stand, her walk; they were all the same. So what was different?

Harry continued to ponder his question until Hermione finished. They walked over to the living room and sat on the couch. They sat quietly for a minute, until a peck came on a window. A blurry brown shape fluttered behind an artificially frosted window. Hermione rushed over and Pig, an overly excited owl belonging to Ron fluttered in.

"He has a note from Ron!" said Hermione.

"Read it then."

"Okay, hold on." She managed to wrestle Pig and snatch the letter from his foot before he flew away. "Okay, let's see:"

__

Dear Hermione,

We're having some teknicle ("He spelt it wrong!" complained Hermione)_ difficulties. I'll be pretty late, around four. I'll see you later. If Harry's there, tell him I'm sorry for being late._

Ron 

"Technical difficulties?" pondered Harry. "What do you think he means by that?"

"I don't know."

"You don't think that something serious happened, do you?

"Of course not. If something serious happened Ron wouldn't have his mind set on telling us that he was going to be late.

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," Hermione said in a serious voice but she winked at Harry. Suddenly they both broke into laughter, practically on the floor rolling.

*********

After an afternoon of putting together puzzles and playing chess, the non-wizard version, Harry looked up at the clock again. It read 3:53. "Hey, Ron should be here any minute," stated Harry.

"I wonder how he's getting here."

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that he won't be coming by car." A few minutes later a crashing noise echoed through the house and soot covered Hermione's living room. Ron, dust covering his face, emerged from the fireplace coughing.

"Floo powder!" said Hermione and Harry in unison.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late. Dad had a fight with a friend of his at the Ministry and he had to work it out to get your fireplace temporarily put on the Floo Regulation Panel's list.

"That's okay, Ron," said Hermione brushing soot off of her shirt. She took out her wand and muttered, "_limpisió._" In an instant the entire room was spotless including Harry, Ron, and Ron's luggage. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"That's the mellowphone," Ron said knowledgeably.

"_Telephone_ Ron, not mellowphone. I'll go get it. Harry, why don't you help Ron bring his stuff to the room. Show him where you guys are staying." Hermione ran off to the study.

"Come on." Harry led Ron up the stairs. He helped Ron drag his stuff into the room.

"Wow."

"Why wow?" asked Harry.

"Wow. This is bigger than my room and Fred and George's room combined." They put the trunk next to Harry's and headed downstairs.

"That was my mum, she'll be home soon," said Hermione. "I told her you guys got here okay. We're having a roast for dinner. She has to go pick up some groceries."

Hermione noticed Ron looking in awe around the house. She knew that Ron had become overwhelmed at the site of so many muggle devices that he ad never seen before. "Ron, do you want me to show you some stuff before your head explodes?" He nodded still looking around.

Hermione showed him many things which Ron had difficulty in pronouncing. She showed him the television ("telomision?"), the refrigerator (" a redrigeravor?"), and several other items. "Wait 'til I tell dad about all of this," said Ron. By the time the tour ended, Hermione's mom had come home with the groceries.

************

The dinner was wonderful. Ron said to Hermione that her mom was just as good of a cook as his mom. "And with out magic!" he exclaimed, still wondering how it was at all possible. Hermione's father wasn't present. Apparently, he was working late at the office (the dentist office) and wouldn't be home until ten.

"Now that dinner's over I want to show you guys something." Harry and Ron looked at each other quizzically and followed Hermione out to the woods behind her house."

"Where are we going?" asked Ron.

"Hold on we're almost there." 

It was dark out and it was hard to navigate through the trees. Harry pulled out his wand and said, "_lumos_."

"We're here!" she said.

"Where? All I see are a bunch of trees and it's hard enough to see as it is."

"Just watch." She walked in front of one particular tree. It was most likely the tallest, about 60 feet and oldest tree in the area. She knocked on the tree four times. A bright white light surrounded them and Harry saw the most magnificent site.

***********

A/N: Haha cliffy, I'll write again soon. I promise. 


	4. Toy Wands, Stars, and the Moon

Chapter Four: Toy Wands, Stars, and the Moon

Before their eyes, balls of light, like stars, fluttered about at amazing speeds around them. They lights had different colors; blues, pinks, purples, golds, and greens of every shade flew by creating a rainbow in the depths of the forest.

"Wow." Ron stood in amazement, Harry next to him with awe on his face.

"Yeah, what you said," said Harry. "So, what are they? Stars?"

"Not exactly," giggled Hermione. She whistled and the lights froze in place. They weren't lights after all. They were- "Fairies!" exclaimed Hermione. Harry grew a grin on his face, but Ron looked a little uneasy.

"Fairies," laughed Harry. He had never really seen a fairy before. They were small, standing about six or seven inches and had wings of every color imaginable. They looked like a young girl's play figurine, and were quite beautiful. "So, do they talk?"

"Well, they all speak Fairy but only two or three of them can speak English. It's very hard to hear them when they do speak, you have to hold them up to your ear."

"How did you know about them?" asked Ron.

"Well, when I was about eight years old, I was wandering around out here and I found this carving of a fairy on a tree." Hermione pointed out the carving. 

"Well there are four slashes underneath the picture. I didn't know what it meant so I started to beat on the tree. After hitting it the forth time the fairies came out. That's when I found out I was a witch."

"What do you mean? You didn't know already?" asked Harry.

"Well…um… I was a late starter. But I started to talk to the Calinta, one of the Fairies, a she said that muggles couldn't summon them but witches and wizards could. After that day I started to notice weird stuff all around me and that I could make things move without touching them. 

"I had always believed in weird stuff and people with magical powers, which a lot of people thought was weird because I have always been a very logical person. Especially my parents, but I got to shove it in their faces the day I got my Hogwarts letter." 

"Which one's Calinta?" asked Harry.

"Um…" Hermione looked around trying to spot her. "That one over there with the gold wings and blue and pick dress. She's their queen; she makes all of the major decisions for them. That's why she can speak English. She needs to be in communication with others to further benefit her 'tribe'. Hey, Calinta! Over here!"

"Yes, madam?" the fairy squeaked.

"Well isn't she polite," said Ron sarcastically.

"What's your problem?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing."

"Whatever."

"Madam, who are these people whom you have brought? Not muggles I hope."

"Hey! I'm no muggle. Why are you insulting me like that? I could easily step-."

"Ron! What the heck is your problem!" scolded Hermione. Ron stayed quiet the rest of the time occasionally mumbling something to himself. "They're not muggles, these are my friends Ron and Harry."

"Madam, is that Harry as in Potter?"

"Yeah, it is. How did you know who I was?" asked Harry.

"All magical creatures know who you are. Thanks to you, we fairies are free."

"What do you mean?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named enslaved us during his rein and used as a messengers to the Death Eaters. Once You-Know-Who was left powerless because of you, we were free of him and his horrible Imperious Curse."

"Oh. You know, it's weird that I keep learning more about my past all the time that everyone already knows. Its kind of unnerving." 

"Thank you, Harry," squeaked Calinta.

"You're welcome, I guess."

"Besides, even if you weren't who you were, I'd know anyway. Madam always talks about you. She talks about how brave you are and how smart you are and how cu-."

"Hey! Its getting late we should get to bed. We'll see you again sometime, Calinta," Hermione blurted quickly.

************

"Hey Ron, what was bothering you out there?" asked Harry. He was laying on his bed staring out the window at the lake, a large full moon reflecting off of its surface. It made him think of Prof. Lupin.

"Nothing," Ron lied.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Well… I don't really like fairies. You see when I was about three I was playing outside and these fairies came up to me. I thought that they were really neat at first. Then they decided to look at my toy wand. Well, the next thing I know, they are flying away laughing with _my_ wand. I never saw it again. I really liked that wand."

"Ron."

"Yeah, Harry?"

"You're really pathetic," Harry laughed.

"Shut up," Ron mumbled. Harry began to think of something else that was on his mind that day.

"Ron?"

"What?"

"Have you noticed something different about Hermione?"

"Well yeah, she had her teeth shrunk last year, remember. Her smile is different."

"Of course I remember that. I mean something else that's different."

"Nope, nothing I can think of."

"Goodnight, Ron."

"Night, Ha-Ha-Harry," Ron yawned. Harry was still awake, still looking at the moon. The moon was really nice that night. _It reminds me of Hermione,_ Harry thought. _Wait, how can it remind me of Hermione? Just a minute ago it reminded me of Professor Lupin. It does have that light glow that Hermione's skin has._ Harry began to wonder why he was having these thoughts. _Why do I keep thinking of Hermione? She's just my friend. She _is_ just my friend, right?_

************

Hermione sat on her bed, reading a romance novel that she bought last summer in Diagon Alley. She, like when she studies for a test that's three weeks away, was completely captivated by the story. _He stared deep into her baby blue eyes. Their lips inches apart, he whispered, "I love you." _ It was odd, even to Hermione that she would be reading a story like this, but it had been her leisure activity since third year.

She stared out the window to see the large full moon gazing back at her. "I wish I could have what these people have," she muttered to herself. She thought of the green eyes that the main character had, and compared them to another set of Emerald beauties.

************

0o0o0o0o0o: Hermione's got a crush!

Thanks for reading Chapter four. R/R! Don't know when I'll have the next chapter up.

This chapter was dedicated to MoonDragon, who was my first reviewer (and sadly only) and my long lost sister from across the Atlantic! Long live the Jen Empire! Plus she really wanted me to update my story so here you go MoonDragon!


	5. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places or things like that. J.K. Rowling does. I only own the plot of the story and any characters that I _may_ create. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 5: The Plan

Hermione sat in her room, quill in hand, writing quickly. She didn't have much time; it was two days before school began and they had to pick up some more things in Diagon Alley.

She stared down at the letter that sat next to the parchment she wrote on. She read one line in particular. _I can get you some by mid October, if you want_. Hermione continued writing, so fast that her wrist felt like it would fall off. She finished and rolled up the parchment.

Hermione ran down the stairs to see Harry and Ron watching a show on television. Ever since Ron came, he had fallen in love with the television, saying it was the most amazing muggle device that he every saw. He wrote several letters to his father about the muggle objects that he learned about.

"Harry, can I borrow Hedwig?" asked Hermione.

"Sure. What do you need it for?"

"Um, just writing to a pen-pal I met earlier this summer before you guys came to stay. She lives really far away though so Hedwig might be gone for a few days."

"That's okay Hermione. Go ahead." Normally Harry wouldn't let anyone use Hedwig, especially if it meant she had to travel long distances, which made him nervous. But for some reason, he decided to let Hermione use it. He wasn't sure why he didn't argue against it. _It's because she let me stay here for the summer. I owe her for that._

"Thanks Harry!" Hermione ran up to Harry's room with the letter to get Hedwig.

************

"What do we still need to get?" asked Ron as they walked down the streets of London to get to Diagon Alley.

"Potion refills and dress robes," said Hermione, looking at her Hogwarts letter.

"Dress robes? But there isn't a Triwizard Tournament this year, is there?" asked Ron.

"I don't think so. Maybe there is another event going on this year that involves a ball or something," said Hermione.

"As long as they don't cancel quidditch again this year, I don't mind," stated Harry.

"Well, at least my mum isn't here to pick out horrible, lacy robes again. I can get something decent. Besides, I grew another three inches since the Yule Ball last year and those robes don't fit any more. Thank Merlin!"

"I need a new robe too." Hermione looked at Harry. _I hope he doesn't need new robes. He looked really good in those green ones last year._

"Why do you need new robes? You could fit in the one you wore last year?" asked Harry. He remembered the robes she wore last year. She looked great in them, or so he thought.

"I know, but I want a different one."

"Girls," muttered Ron to Harry. "Ginny's the same way."

"I heard that!" yelled Hermione and hit Ron on the head with her purse.

"Ouch!"

"Well don't complain about me and my clothes then!" They reached the Leaky Cauldron, walking inside, then to the back to get to Diagon Alley. "Let's get the robes first," Hermione suggested. That's the closest shop.

Half an hour passed before they met outside Madam Madkin's Robes for All Occasions, parcels in hand. "Next we have to go to the apothecary to get the potion refills," said Harry.

"I don't even want to think about potions. I hate that class. I don't see why Dumbledore doesn't fire Snape. I mean, nobody likes him other than the Slytherins and I heard that even some of them don't like him."

"Don't worry Ron. Maybe things won't be so bad this year." Ron gave Hermione a look, as if she were crazy.

After finally getting the potions refills, which included powdered mandrake leaf and ground phoenix talons, they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to get some butterbeers. Sitting at a table in the back, they talked more about the possible ball sometime in the coming school year.

"Hey Harry, who would you ask to the ball?" asked Ron curiously.

"Um, well, I don't know." Harry hadn't any idea. He wasn't going to try to ask Cho again. He knew that she really liked Cedric, and she was probably still grieving his death. Besides, he wasn't all that sure he even had a crush on her anymore.

Harry actually felt like he wanted to take Hermione. He didn't know why. Maybe he was hoping that she'd get dressed up like she did last year. She looked quite beautiful then, and even now she seemed quite attractive. _Stop thinking that! She's your best friend. She isn't interested in you like that and you're probably just imagining that you like her _that_ way._

"How about you, Ron?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going to ask Lavender Brown."

"That's so sweet Ron. I didn't know you liked her. When did this happen?" asked Hermione.

"Well, you see, that day that I was late, the day I came to stay at your house this summer, Hermione, well, I wasn't late because of problems with the Floo system. I was with Lavender. I was in Diagon Alley that day before I came to your house. I met her at Flourish and Blotts, and we spent the rest of the day together. Well, um, we're going out now."

"Oh, that's great Ron. I always thought that she liked you," said Harry. "How about you Hermione; who would you ask?"

"Um, well, I don't-,"

"No one in their right mind would go to a ball with her," said a familiar voice behind them.

"I thought the room suddenly smelt like ferret. Go away, Malfoy." Harry had his hand on his wand under the table, in case things got out of hand.

"Alright, Potter. But you know it's the truth, Granger," he sneered as he walked away.

"Don't listen to him 'Mione. I bet he won't even get a date this year," said Harry sympathetically.

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione sat sipping her butterbeer. Harry was whom she wanted to take to the ball, if there was one. She had always secretly liked him, only truly realizing it after she nearly lost him to Voldemort at the third task of the tournament.

************

Hermione sat in her room, piles of parchment around her. She wrote every word carefully. She read the letter three times to make sure there weren't any mistakes. Then, taking out her wand she muttered, " Cambien scripto." Her handwriting on the letter changed. She couldn't take any chances.

She put the note in a small letterbox, then took out a small muggle notebook labeled "The Plan". The plan was something she had been secretly working on all summer. She scribbled something quickly into the notebook, checked something off, and put the book back into the letterbox.

"Next week at school, the plan goes into effect. Goodnight, Harry," she said tapping the box with her finger. She walked over to her bed and went to sleep.

************

Thanks to the following people for reviewing:

Emily: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry I couldn't come to your house for Easter. I mean, thank you complete stranger whom I do not know and am not related to in any way shape or form.

DreamWeaver: I finally have this new chapter. I hope you're happy, you've been waiting so long and bugging me about it. Enjoy sista!

Nora: Thanks for reviewing. I'll see you at school. I mean, thank you, another person whom I do not know.

A Sunny Person: Thanks, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story I'm glad that you find it interesting!

JenSquared: Hehe, thanks. I have _no_ idea who you could be or _why_ you'd like my story.

***** Please review this story and check out the combination story written by me and my friend DreamWeaver under the name JenSquared (where have I heard that name before?). 


	6. The Ball, Notes, and the Beginning of th...

Disclaimer: Consider- the lilies in the field- jk- but consider that if I really owned any of this wouldn't I not call it fan fiction? Besides, if I owned this, then my name would be J.K. Rowling and I'd be filthy stinkin' rich! Nope, poor little old me just owns the plot and possibly some original characters later on.

Chapter 6: The Ball, Notes, and the Beginning of the End

A loud bang issued from the train's engine, signaling that it was 11:00 and the Hogwarts Express was pulling away from Platform 9 ¾. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together in a small compartment. Hermione sat reading a piece of parchment and so did Harry. "What are you guys reading?" asked Ron.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, mile long grins creeping across their faces. "Oh, its nothing that you'd be interested in, Ron. Just some school stuff," teased Hermione.

"School stuff? Then how come I don't have one?"

"Well, Ron, the last time I checked you weren't a prefect," Harry said, struggling to keep as straight of a face as he possibly could.

"Wait a minute! You guys are prefects! Why didn't you tell me?" Ron was talking so loud and quickly that his face became red.

"We thought we'd keep it as a surprise. It's no big deal anyway, Ron," said Harry.

"Yes it is. It means that you guys get special privileges and you get your own dormitories! And it means that I don't!"

"Oh calm down, Ron. Its not like our friendship is gonna be different," said Hermione.

"It might be," whined Ron.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"Well, when you get down to it, you guys are going to be busy doing all of the prefect things that you do and you'll be given more responsibility and you will be even more popular with all of the power that your getting."

"Power? What the heck are you talking about? All we really get to do that you don't is patrol the halls and use the prefect bathrooms! How is that power? How is that going to ruin our friendship?" lectured Hermione, now with a more serious expression.

"It'll get to your heads, you wait and see!"

"It looks like you're jealous, Ron," Harry teased.

"Jealous? I'm not jealous. You see I told you that it would get to your heads! It's already starting!" Ron was breathing heavily. Harry and Hermione exchanged confused and concerned looks.

"Ron, it's not going to _our_ heads. It looks like its going to _your_ head!" yelled Hermione so loud that her voice strained on the last word.

The rest of the train ride was left in silence. Ron sat across from Harry and Hermione, staring out the window. Harry was reading about famous Aurors in a book that Hermione gave him for his birthday. Hermione sat reading Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five. Even when Ginny stopped by for a visit, asking if Ron knew where her copy of Unfogging the Future was, at which Ron mumbled something that sounded like, "Why don't you ask the prefects. _They_ would know," no one spoke to each other.

The Hogwarts express stopped in front of Hogsmeade Station, opening its doors, a gateway into another year of magical education. Harry and Hermione got off together and waited for Ron to get off. He never came. They decided not to wait any longer and got into a carriage together, which began to make its way up to the castle. Harry and Hermione sat across from each other, in silence.

__

Oh my gosh, we're alone together in a carriage! Oh gosh, I hope he can't tell what I'm thinking. Oh, it doesn't matter. He doesn't feel that way about you, at least not yet. That's what the plan is for after all. Just stay calm and act natural. Hermione shifted in her seat.

I hope that Hermione isn't psychic or anything. I don't want her to know that I might actually like her more than a friend. My heart is pounding like crazy being in the carriage alone with her. I want to move over to her and put my arms around her, but that would look weird. Besides, she doesn't like me that way. Does she? 

The carriages arrived at the castle and the students climbed out and headed into the entrance hall. Harry looked over the heads of the other students, considering that he grew a couple of inches over the last few years, desperately trying to see Ron, but he couldn't.

"Where do you think Ron is?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't know. Just give him some time to cool down. I'm sure that everything will be fine in the morning." They headed into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. As soon as everyone got seated, Professor Sprout got up and made an announcement.

"Will all prefects and the Head Boy and Girl please head to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately." Harry seemed disappointed, seeing as he had only seen two sortings since he came to Hogwarts and it looked like he was going to miss another one. He got up anyway, Hermione at his side, and started to Dumbledore's office. As they walked down the corridors, they saw Professor McGonagall walking quickly bye. She stopped as she saw the wandering prefects walking in her direction, the Sorting Hat in her hand.

"Are you all heading to Dumbledore's office?" she asked them.

"Yes, Professor," said all of the prefects in unison.

"Oh good. The password is pumpkin juice." McGonagall looked down the corridor to see several students looking around the castle in awe. "Excuse me, I have to get these first years into the Great Hall for the sorting." She hurried away, scolding a small brown haired girl for poking at a suit of armor.

Harry stood in front of the gargoyle statue that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. He recalled the many times he had visited his office and muttered, "Pumpkin juice." The prefects entered the office, several looking around with amazement at the sight of all the little items scattered across the office. It suddenly dawned on Harry that many students had never been there before.

Fawkes stood on his perch by the desk that Dumbledore was seated at. "I have called you all here because I need your help with a special treat coming this year. Because of the enormous popularity of the Yule ball last year, the staff and I have decided to hold another Yule ball this year. I need you all to organize the event. 

"You will need to make lists of all of the students staying over the holiday break by next month, pick up decorations during the Hogsmeade weekends, and create corsages for the young ladies as a little gift. I hope you are all up to it. It will take up much of your extra time." Dumbledore stood up from his desk and glided to the door. 

"I have to get to the Great Hall and tell the students about the ball. I suggest that you all head back for the feast. After the feast, I want one prefect from each house to tell their house members the new passwords that were on your letters and one prefect from each house to do the same for the new first years." Dumbledore left the office, the students following behind.

************

Harry looked around the common room, Ron no where to be seen. Hermione stood in the corner talking to Parvati Patil. Harry decided to ask them if they knew where Ron was and headed over towards them. "- And so Syrena said she'd send me some." Parvati giggled, but soon stopped as Harry came over.

"Who's Syrena?" asked Harry.

"No one. Just a friend," replied Hermione, somewhat in a nervous fashion.

"Have either of you seen Ron?" he asked.

"I haven't," said Parvati.

"Neither have I," said Hermione. "Like I said earlier, he just needs some time to calm down."

Harry headed to the boy's dormitories, heading past the fifth year room to his own private room, a privilege of being a prefect. He walked inside and sat on his bed. He looked at his bedside table, which sat a picture of Hermione. He put it there only because he knew that his room was protected by a charm; the door only opened to his voice and password. No one would find out about his newfound crush on one of his best friends.

He stared at the picture, recalling something that he saw while he stayed at Hermione's house, something that he'd never tell anyone. It was late at night and Harry decided to get a drink of water. Ron was already asleep, and he figured that Hermione was too. He crept out of his room and down the hall to the stairs. He noticed Hermione's door, slightly open and a light coming from her room.

Harry felt compelled, like a fly to a lantern, to peek inside. He slowly tiptoed over to her door and looked inside. Hermione was standing in front of her mirror, modeling a new bathing suit that she bought earlier that day. She looked very good in it; it molded perfectly to her body. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

It stuck in then and there. He knew what was different about Hermione. Nothing. Nothing was different about her, but what had changed was the perspective that Harry saw her from. His heart began to beat faster than if he were running a marathon. He knew that he liked her, loved her even.

Harry sat on his bed, putting the picture back down on the table after subconsciously picking it up. He laid down staring at the ceiling, her face imprinted in his mind.

************

The sun burned Harry's eyes, as he opened them to the morning light. He got out of bed and quickly got dressed. He wanted to meet Ron in the common room before he got the chance to go down to breakfast. Reaching the common room, he noticed that Ron wasn't there. Hermione sat in a chair by the fireplace, an intense look on her face. Harry approached her to ask what was wrong, but Hermione spoke first.

"You are not going to believe this. You are _not_ going to believe what happened."

"What is it?" Harry asked impatiently.

"It's Ron. Follow me." Hermione moved across the common room, Harry tagging along behind her, and led him to a large bay window looking out to the grounds. She handed Harry her Omnioculars, the ones Harry bought them at the Quidditch World Cup last summer, and pointed to a tree by the lake. Harry couldn't believe it, as Hermione had warned him. Ron sat under a tree talking and laughing with none other than Malfoy and his thugs Crabbe and Goyle. They got up and headed back to the castle, chatting in a lively fashion.

"He's hanging out with Malfoy? Why? When?"

"I know, I'm as confused as you are. It looks like this is going to be like last year, remember?" Of course Harry remembered. Last year, Ron's jealousy got the best of him after Harry was selected to be the fourth champion. "I didn't think he'd go as far as hanging out with Malfoy though."

"Especially after everything he's said about Ron's family being poor. I, I mean, what are we going to do and don't tell me to give him space and let him cool down."

"I, well, I have no idea." Harry and Hermione stood in silence at the shock of their loss of a friend. Hearing someone moving around behind him, they turned around to see Ginny, her face as read as her hair. "Sorry for disturbing you guys," she said, a quiver in her voice.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" asked Harry.

"It's Ron. I'm sure that you guys know by now. It's just that, I can't believe he did that. After everything that slimeball has called us and said about us. And now they act like they're best friends. I'll never forgive him as long as I live!

"You don't really mean that Ginny. I'm sure that things will work out in the end. He'll realize the mistake he made," said Hermione, trying to soothe her.

************

The rest of the day went by incredibly quickly. Ron ignored Harry and Hermione the entire day, and sat next to Malfoy during potions. Hermione sat at a desk in her room, and finished her homework early.

"Well, now is a good enough time as any." She dug through her trunk and pulled out her letterbox and a cloak. She opened the box to reveal the letter that she wrote a few days before at her house. She took the cloak and wrapped it around her, her body disappearing. What she didn't tell Ron and Harry was that she bought an invisibility cloak at Madam Madkin's after choosing her dress robes.

She left her room, and just in time as she saw Harry heading to his room. She followed him, and as he muttered the password (bludger) and walked in side, she slipped in. Using her wand, she levitated a mirror that stood on his dresser and let it fall, crashing and shattering everywhere. While Harry tried to clean everything up, she slipped the note on his desk. Just as she left, she noticed a picture on the table next to his bed that had an odd resemblance to her. She automatically dismissed that idea and silently slipped out.

************

Thanks to the following people for reviewing:

Emily: oh god, its _you_ again! JK! I luv ya keep reviewing!

LyssaQuill: Hey, thanks for reviewing… I know, why do the books have to be that way?… anyway I'll talk to you l8r and lay off the Mountain Dew 

DreamWeaver: O, how can I forget you… thank you for reviewing, you always come to my aid!

Faerie Queene: Thank you for reviewing! I'll keep going until the story ends (that sound weird doesn't it?)

Thanks to every one who has reviewed my story so far! Don't forget to read Pass the Crayons by JenSquared, a story written bye me and DreamWeaver!!!!


	7. Discard of the Plan

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well you know the rest: J.K. Rowling… stuff hers… blah blah blah…

WARNING: This chapter contains a lot of fluffiness… if you don't like fluff then don't attempt to read this chapter… it may destroy your sense of self being. For those of you who love fluff… read on and enjoy.

Chapter 7: Discard of the Plan

Hermione sat back in her room, particularly proud that she had just finished part one of "The Plan". At her desk, she worked on her charms homework, probably her best subject next to arithmancy. She read through her book, Useful Charms for the Everyday, stumbling on the charm that she had used to disguise her handwriting. She smiled to herself, knowing that she had successfully accomplished the spell, and only on the first try. Or did she? 

As she scanned down the page, her eyes froze on a particular line: _the spell is temporary, lasting only a day or two unless "permanté" is spoken at the end of the incantation._ Her heart began to beat, she felt her pulse in every atom of her body. How could she have missed that? How could she not have known? She had cast the spell well over two days ago.

Harry knew her handwriting. On countless occasions, Hermione had let Harry borrow her notes to use on essays and such. He would immediately recognize her perfect script. She knew what would happen: Harry would discover the anonymous love letter waiting for him on his desk, read it recognizing the handwriting, and would never speak to her again. The plan was supposed to be gradual; it wasn't meant for him to find out it was her until at least Christmas. Hermione began to panic. She had to think of a plan quickly.

Hermione settled on asking Harry if she could borrow a book. When he wasn't looking she would grab the letter and put it in her robe pocket. She only hoped that it wasn't too late. Hermione raced out of her room to Harry's, knocking on the door. There was silence. He didn't answer. She knocked again. The door opened, Harry standing before her, an open letter in his hand.

It was too late. Harry read the letter and knew whom it was from. He stared at Hermione, then to letter, and back to Hermione. He was about to say something when Hermione bolted back to her room, the door slamming behind her. Harry chased after her, only to have the door facing him. He knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. "Hermione? Hermione, come out."

Hermione sat on her bed, a pillow to her chest, with tears streaming down her face. She was not going to answer. She had a gut feeling that if she opened that door, Harry would break their friendship and her heart. She couldn't handle the thought of loosing her best friend like that. She felt she was lucky that it was a Friday, and that the weekend was ahead. She would just stay in her room the whole time, trying to think of something, anything that would help her situation. She also hoped that by then Harry might forget about the letter, not that it was likely. 

Harry stood outside of her door. He had given up on the knocking, but he had to think of something. He decided to go back to his room. He pulled out the letter that he had stuffed in his pocket and read it to himself again.

__

Dear Harry,

This is a message, a message from someone who really cares about you. It's a message of love, a message of want, need, and longing. It's a message from the girl who admirers you, who thinks about you when she looks at the starry night sky. The girl has always loved you, needed you to survive everyday. She loves you and she will always love you. I am the girl, but you won't know me for a short time until I know that your love is mutual, wanting and needing me as much as I you. So goodbye for now, my Harry.

Love,

You're Secret Admirer

Harry knew it was from Hermione the second he read it. The handwriting, it was incredibly neat. Not to mention that it smelled like raspberries, like Hermione did. He loved the scent that drifted around her. He wondered why she wouldn't try to disguise the letter. I wasn't like her not to think things through. Or did she? Harry remembered reading the letter, then hearing frantic knocking on his door. Did she know that I would know it was her? Maybe something went wrong?

Harry didn't know what to do. He took his mind off of it by doing his charms homework. He sat, scribbling notes, and turning the pages for advanced cleaning charms when he stumbled on a spell that changes handwriting. His eyes froze on the page. Harry read over the page, clues coming together in his head. 

He figured it out. Hermione used the spell and didn't notice the note at the bottom of the page. The spell wore off and Hermione realized it tonight when she was doing her charms homework and tried to get it back before he read it. "And after she saw the open letter in my hand she knew I read it and ran away. If only I could tell her that I like her too. But I can't get to her. She's barricaded herself in her room." 

Harry sat disappointed that Hermione thought that he didn't like her in that way. What was he going to do?

************

It was Sunday night and Hermione had spent the entire weekend in her room. Tears stained her light cheeks, dark circles accented her eyes. No one came knocking on her door since Harry did Friday night. Her stomach growled since she hadn't eaten since Friday either. She needed something to eat but she didn't want anyone to see her sneaking down to the kitchens. She pulled out her cloak for the second time ever and draped it over herself. 

She opened the door, and leaving the room, she quietly closed the door and walked about one foot before something grabbed her by the ankle. She panicked, not able to see what had a hold of her for it was too dark to see. A second later, the cloak was pulled off of her. The darkness still hid the identity of her attacker, and fearing for herself she raced to her room. Unfortunately, the person followed her into her room. Turning around, prepared to defend herself, she froze.

Harry stood in front of her, a look of confusion on his face. "What do you think you were doing, Harry?" she asked, breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush.

"Waiting for you? When did you get an invisibility cloak?"

"A while ago." They stood in silence for a minute before Hermione spoke again. "Why were you waiting for me?"

"I need to talk to you about the letter."

"Listen, I know what you're going to say. So let me say this first. I'm sorry that I had to ruin everything. I shouldn't have written that letter. I knew that things would end up being weird between us. I should have known that you don't like me like that and I'll just get out of you're way now. Well, um, actually this is my room so you're the one that has to leave."

Hermione turned around to her bed and sat on it waiting for Harry to leave. When he didn't Hermione gave him an odd look. "Why haven't you left?"

"Why? Because you have it all wrong, Hermione."

"Oh, so you not only don't like me that way but you also hate my guts, is that it?"

"No, you think I don't like you. I _do_ like you, Hermione. I like you a lot."

"Harry, you don't have to do this. I know that you're only trying to make me feel better but-,"

"Hermione, I'm serious." Harry walked over to Hermione's bed and took a seat next to her. He took one of her hands and stared into her cinnamon eyes. "I love you. I don't care if you don't believe me when I say that, but it's the truth. I love you and I will always love you. What can I do to let you see the truth?"

Hermione wasn't sure what to believe. Her heart told her it was real, very real. It was the truth. Harry would never lie to her. But her mind said otherwise. It was a dream. She would wake up any minute. She needed something to wake her up from her dream, a dream that would only hurt her more if it continued since it wasn't going to ever happen to her. It struck her. "Kiss me."

Harry looked at her for a second. It was his chance at last, to kiss Hermione, but he suddenly became very nervous. _I've never kissed a girl before. What if I do something wrong? Where do I move my head? And what the heck do I do with my hands? I don't want to seem to forward. What if I'm a bad kisser? Is my breath okay?_ Harry decided to just go for it and see what happens. If he delayed any more Hermione would think he didn't love her.

Harry leaned forward, tilting his head slightly to the right. Hermione did the same, waiting for the kiss and her eyes to open, revealing that it was only a fantasy. Harry closed his eyes. Hermione kept hers closed. Suddenly, their lips touched. Hermione took in a deep breath and waited. Her heart raced. Why weren't her eyes opening? Why didn't the dream end?

They pulled away. Hermione looked at Harry with a confused look on her face. Harry sat, worried that he had done something wrong. "Did I do something wrong?"

Hermione laughed a little at herself. Harry became more nervous. _Why is she laughing at me?_ "It's not you, Harry. You were fine. I was just expecting that I'd wake up."

Harry smiled at her and leaned in again. Their lips met again. Hermione felt like some kind of happiness charm was cast on her. They kissed lightly, becoming harder. Harry wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. They stopped kissing and sat there embraced within each other's arms. For ten minutes there was silence. Hermione felt incredible warmth surging throughout her body. Harry felt secure, not wanting to let her go. "Do you believe me now?" he asked, staring into her eyes, becoming captured in their trance.

"Yes. I believe you." She smiled, burying her head into Harry's chest. Another ten minutes passed. Harry looked at his watch. 

"It's really late. We have to get to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Harry got up to leave, before a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the bed. 

"One last kiss?" Hermione asked, smiling a smile that made Harry not want to leave at all.

"Okay, one last kiss." Harry pulled Hermione close to him and kissed her. He pressed hard against her lips, making Hermione open her mouth just slightly. Harry felt her warm breath. They pulled apart and stared at each other. "You know that you're making it hard for me to leave." Hermione smiled as Harry left the room.

"He loves me," she whispered to herself. "He loves me!" she shouted a bit louder. Her body was full of pent up energy. She didn't know how to release it. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Lifting her head, she took few deep breaths. She couldn't calm down. She just had the most amazing experience of her life. Harry was her boyfriend now. She just couldn't believe it. "I guess that I don't need the plan anymore."

************

Thank you to the following reviewers:

Andrew: Thank you for reading… here's the chapter you've been waiting for… hope you enjoyed.

DreamWeaver: Duh, of course you love it… and don't yell at me about Pass the Crayons when you still have to email the chapter back to me!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dark Child Productions: thanks for thinking that… I guess its okay

mrs.radcliffe: thanks… I never really thought about being good at writing… I'm better at drawing… and this chapter might start to fill in the pg. 13 a bit more…

LyssaQuill: thanks… yup Ron's goin' evil… dun dun dun… I hope you've been staying away that soda… hope you liked this chapter

psyche752: thanks… H/Hr is the only way to go… and about the birthday present… it wasn't supposed to be a big thing… read the chapter 5 again it mentions the present

lime: you got you're confession… I hope that satisfied you… and I will definitely write more H/Hr stories… have you read Pass the Crayons yet… I co write that one if you're interested.

MissLexiRe: I'm glad you think so… hope you liked this new chapter.

Emily: Oh, its _you_ again… thanks for reading… hope moose is doing okay… after all he is _my_ dog… hope you like this chapter.


	8. Guy Problems

Disclaimer: Come on peoples! Do I really need to say this? Well, if you insist. I don't own anything… just the plot and any original character that I might create.

Chapter 8: Guy Problems

The next few weeks went by incredibly fast. It was now the middle of October. Hermione and Harry had been spending almost every waking moment together. Word was beginning to spread like wildfire through the school. Ron was barely seen, spending most of his time as one of Malfoy's lackeys. Harry and Hermione had been spending the last few days trying to make a plan to get Ron back.

"I just don't get it. Ron isn't the kind of person who would ever hang out with Malfoy."

"I know. Don't worry, Harry, we'll think of something. Ron has to realize what he's done soon. The thing that gets me is how quickly he changed sides. We saw him on the train and the next minute he's Malfoy's best friend. All over him not knowing that we were prefects."

"I know. Ron has a very strange mind. He infers things without thinking first. His brain isn't working."

"Neither is his heart," came a voice from behind them. They turned around to see Lavender Brown behind them with tears streaming down from her eyes. "He hasn't said anything to me in since the summer. And now I get this." Lavender handed Hermione a note with barely legible handwriting.

__

Lavandar, ("Merlin, he can't even spell her name correctly" scolded Hermione)

I can't see you anymore. I have to break up with you.

Ron

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Lavender."

"I, I, I … I just don't understand. He's been hanging out with that slimy Draco and never spent any time with me. I wish I knew what was wrong. When we met this summer… I thought he… he seemed so sweet… I … maybe… take me … Yule Ball…" Lavender began to cry. Hermione got up and put her arm around her.

"It'll be okay, Lavender. We're trying to figure out what's up with Ron. I'm sure that we'll get him back to normal one way or another." Lavender left, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, to the girls' dorms.

"Hermione, do you want to come with me for a walk?" asked Harry.

"To where?"

"It's a surprise."

"Well, okay." Harry lead Hermione out of the common room to the corridor. Before they went any further he covered her eyes with his hands. "Harry, I can't see where I'm going," she giggled.

"Don't worry, I'll navigate you. Watch it we're coming to a step." Harry continued to lead Hermione down corridors and staircases, Hermione giggling the whole trip.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

"Close, but not quite." Hermione felt a blast of chilled air hit her face. 

"We're going outside?"

"Shhh. Almost there." Harry walked her a few hundred yards before pulling her down to the ground.

"Ouch."

"Sorry, 'Mione." He took his hand off of her face. Hermione open her eyes and gasped. The sun was setting, filling the sky with a magnificent gradient of pinks, oranges, and purples. The reflection on the lake made it all the more spectacular. Hermione smiled, and leaned against Harry. She shivered. "You cold?"

"Just a bit"

"I can fix that." Harry placed his arm around Hermione, pulling her tightly to him. "Is that better?"

"Much." Harry pulled her tighter.

"I love you." He turned his head to face her. Staring into her large brown eyes, he moved forward to kiss her. The kiss was long and sweet. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry. She opened her mouth, inviting him in for a "dance". Harry obliged eagerly. For several minutes, they stayed together, rarely coming up for a breath. When they finally stopped, Hermione's face was as bright as the sunset, her chest fluctuating deeply from lack of oxygen.

"Let's go back for supper," suggested Harry. He got up and extended a hand for Hermione. Hermione reached up and took one last look at the beautiful scenery before heading back to the castle for supper.

************

Breakfast went on as usual the next morning. Ron was nowhere to be seen. Hermione and Harry sat discussing the next day's Herbology exam. Suddenly, loud hoots and chirps came from every corner of the Great Hall. Owls swarmed the area over the students' heads. Hedwig was among them, swooping down not to Harry but Hermione. A large parcel landed in front of Hermione labeled "To Hermione, From Syrena." She forgot to write to Syrena! She didn't need her help anymore.

"What's that?" asked Harry, eyeing the package.

"Oh this. It's nothing… just a care package from my parents," she lied. "I'll be back, I want to put this in my room before I lose it." Hermione got up and left the table. She reached her dorm, opening the box to find a small bottle. She held the bottle at eye level to see a light purple liquid inside it. 

"Not that I need this anymore, but maybe I'll keep it just in case. Better put it somewhere safe. Just as she was about to put it away, she realized that class was about to begin in a few minutes. She just put the bottle on her dresser and raced downstairs to potions.

************

Hermione sat in her room, a cauldron bubbling over one of her famous fires in a jar, mixing in ingredients, a smile on her face. Earlier that day as they took notes in potions class she spotted a group of potions that fix your hair for you. 

Mixing the ingredients in a different order gives you a different hairstyle. Hermione was trying for a French twist just to experiment. She was hoping that she'd find one that she could wear to the ball. 

That is, if Harry would ask her which he hadn't yet. Hermione was beginning to worry that he might not take her, which was a silly thought as they were going out. But at the back of her mind she had a pain of doubt.

She looked at the time as the potion was finished boiling. It was late. She'd have to try the morning, which would be better anyway as people could comment on her hair and help her decide if it's good enough for the dance. She ladled the potion into a bottle and headed off to bed.

************

The sun burned Hermione's eyes. She opened them and looked at her watch. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She got dressed quickly and just before leaving grabbed the bottle of hair potion and took a quick sip. She raced downstairs to Transfiguration.

Upon arrival, she sat down next to Harry. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "You look really beautiful today, Hermione," he commented.

"Oh, thank you. It's this hair potion that I made last night. Do you like it or should I try another style?" she asked.

"Your hair? It looks the same as it always has. But I think you just look magnificent today."

"What do you mean my hair is the same as it always is?" She reached into her bag and pulled out a mirror. She gasped. "Nothing happened! I must've forgotten an ingredient or something. I'll just have to try again tonight."

The rest of the class went by slowly. Hermione took notes on every word that Professor McGonagall spoke. For some reason, though, Hermione felt like the eyes of the world were looking at her. She continued to write, and when McGonagall took a short break she looked around to see that she was right.

Well almost right. All of the boys in her class excluding Harry were staring at her with dreamy expressions stamped on their faces. The girls were all confused, staring at the boys wondering why they were staring at Hermione.

Class ended and Hermione became more paranoid as crowds of boys began to follow her. Harry was pulled back by all of the other boys and shouts issued from the crowd behind her. "You look beautiful!" "Come to the Yule Ball with me!" "Don't listen to him! Come with me instead!" Hermione's pace increased trying to reach Herbology as fast as she could. Once outside she ran as fast as she could to the greenhouses.

Inside, Professor Sprout explained that they had to prune some of the old mandrakes, the same ones from their second year. "Okay, everyone get a partner." Again, all of the boys in Herbology crowded around Hermione. Justin Finch-Fletchley pushed his way through the crowd. 

"Please be my partner Hermione. I love you." Neville pushed him out of the way.

"Be my partner! And go to the ball with me!"

"No! She doesn't need you! She has to be my partner!" screamed Ernie MacMillian.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" shouted Dean Thomas. Hermione's head was spinning. _What the heck is going on?_ She felt very claustrophobic and paranoid. She didn't know what to do. Thank Merlin, for Hermione's sake that Professor Spout came to break things up. 

"What is going on over here? That's it. I want all of you boys to go the other end of the greenhouse. Harry, I want you to work with Hermione. Everyone better get to work!"

"What was that all about," asked Harry. "You are beautiful but why did all of the guys suddenly go wild after you. It makes a boyfriend jealous." Harry laughed a little and smiled at Hermione.

"I don't know. It freaked me out though!"

"Hermione, before I forget, this whole fiasco made me think of something. Will you go with me to the Yule Ball?" Hermione felt a sudden rush of warmth flowing throughout her body.

"Of course I will!" She ran over to Harry and hugged him. "Come on, we have to prune the mandrakes." She looked over to the other end of the greenhouse to see the other boys pouting, apparently jealous of the embrace that she and Harry had just shared.

************

Harry had managed to help Hermione through the halls to the library. Hermione stated that she needed to get a book for her arithmancy class. "You don't have to come with me. You can go to the Great Hall and eat some lunch. I won't be to long."

"Are you sure you can manage by yourself? I don't want you to get trapped in a sea of guys again."

"I'll be fine. I'm really the only person who goes to the library during lunch so I doubt that I'll be bombarded again." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed into the library. Hermione felt a certain level of relief as she saw that the only other person in the library other than her and the librarian was a 7th year girl. 

She began to search the shelves, looking for a book that might help her with her arithmancy essay when a whisper came from behind her. "Hermione?" She turned around to see the one person she least expected: Ron.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were to busy hanging out with _Malfoy_," she said bitterly.

"I know. Listen, I made a big mistake. I need to talk to you. Follow me." Hermione followed Ron out of the library through several corridors.

"Ron, where are you taking me?"

"Hold on, we're almost there." A few minutes later, they stopped in front of an empty, dark classroom. "Go in there."

"Ron, what is going on?"

"Just go, we'll talk inside." Hermione looked at Ron but went inside anyway. As she turned around, the door closed in her face. Ron never came in. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind.

************

Thanks for reading my story… I don't have time to thank everyone but the next chapter I will thank every one who reviewed chapters 7 and 8! Thanks anyway!


	9. The Truth

Disclaimer: Okay peoples you know the drill….

Note: I put chapters 8 and 9 out on the same day so if you haven't already, read chapter 8 first!!!

Chapter 9: The Truth

Warning: The first part might be a tiny bit R rated… but I'm not a good rater… so whatever…

Hermione struggled to free herself from the stranger's grasp. One hand covered her mouth and the other had her firmly around the waist. She couldn't escape. She was pulled to the back of the room and was placed on top of a desk. 

He whispered into her ear. "I saw you in the hall today and I realized I need you. I love you." The voice was hauntingly familiar. He let go of her mouth only to place it around her back. His face was revealed…

"Malfoy!" she gasped. The tried harder to free herself from his grasp but she just couldn't manage it. He held her closer to him. He was practically on top of her. 

"I love you, Hermione. I need you. Dump Potter. I'll take you to the ball. You're to beautiful for him or anyone else." He pulled her as close he possibly could. "I love you. Be mine forever." He moved his face to hers and placed his lips on hers, pressing hard. Hermione couldn't move, she couldn't stop him. 

He pressed harder, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She was crying. She tried to roll away but his grip was to hard. His hands began to wander in places that they shouldn't have been. His right hand had managed to wander up her shirt and began attempting to undo her bra. 

She felt something move against her leg, but it wasn't his hand. She became more frightened of what was happening. Luckily with his right hand not holding her so tightly she managed to slip away and pull out her wand. "Stupefy!" she shouted.

Malfoy collapsed on the ground. He was completely unconscious. She stood, shaking furiously from her ordeal. She carefully redid her bra and ran to the door. "Alohomora!" she shouted. She ran out of the door and up several staircases to the Gryffindor tower.

************

"Hermione? Hermione are you okay?" Harry stood outside Hermione's room, knocking on the door. "Hermione, what happened? Did a bunch of guys go after you again?" The door opened, revealing Hermione, tears staining her face. "Hermione! What happened?" She walked over to her bed and sat down. Harry followed, closing the door behind him. She explained the whole story, every horrible detail.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill him."

"No, I don't want anything else to happen today. I just wish it never happened."

"Hermione, after what he did to you? After what else he would've done to you if you hadn't gotten out of there! I'll kill him!"

"Harry, things have been bad enough today. I don't want to make things worse. I'll be fine. At least I told someone. I could have it bottled up inside of me, torturing me. Just promise me you won't do anything irrational."

"Okay, I promise." He placed his arms around Hermione, holding her close. "Come on, we're already late enough for Care of Magical Creatures."

"I don't want to go. Malfoy will be there."

"Well, I guess that we can explain to Hagrid that we weren't in class because of personal reasons. He'll understand if you were upset. So are we just going to stay in here?"

"Yeah. I just need you to hold me." Harry continued to hold her, kissing her every now and then on the forehead. The peace was interrupted by a knock on the door. Harry got up and opened the door and before he could see whom it was he was pushed out of the way and the door slammed shut. Ron, panting, stood in front of them. Hermione stood up, furious at his presence. "Get out!" she shouted. "How dare you come in here after handing me over to Malfoy!"

"Wait! Hermione! I need to tell you something. I didn't mean to do any of it! I swear. I need to explain everything to you guys. Sit down." Harry and Hermione looked at each other and sat down. "Okay, here it goes. It all started that day on the train. I know, I was being a prat, but I get that way. 

"Well I was upset and I was about to get of off the train when Malfoy came over to me. He asked me why I was fuming and stupidly I told him. The next thing I know, he handed me a drink and told me it would calm me down.

"Well, it turns out it was a control potion that he got from his father's secret collection of illegal magic. He made me hang out with him. Of course, it also doubled as a hypnosis potion so I gladly did everything he told me to do. Like break up with Lavender. I have to fix that. I really like her. I never wanted to break her heart. Everyday he gave me more of the potion to keep me under his control.

"Anyway, it turns out that he did it to me because he wanted to, um, do something really bad to Hermione, 'to make her pay for being a mudblood' as he said. Then this morning, he said he saw you in the hall and stated that he absolutely loved you and had to have you right away. So I did what he told me to do. 

"Afterwards, he came back fuming about it being my fault that I wasn't guarding the door. The potion had worn off a little before Malfoy wanted and I managed to get away before he could get me to take any more. And here I am. Look, I'm really sorry about what happened. I really didn't mean for anything to happen to you but I couldn't fight off the potion."

Hermione sat contemplating the story. She knew Ron was telling the truth, it was one of those feelings that you get when your friend tells you something. "It's okay, Ron. I'm fine. Just stay away from him"

"I want to kill the-,"

"Don't even bother, Ron. It's not worth the energy. Look, you'd better go find Lavender and work things out with her," said Hermione.

"Oh yeah, thanks I nearly forgot." Ron got up to leave. "I'll see you guys at dinner then?"

"Yeah, now go. Lavender will probably be up to the tower any minute," said Harry.

************

Dinner was torture for Hermione again. Boys kept racing up to her, asking her to the Ball. One boy kneeled down and kissed her hand. More kept grabbing at her clothes. Harry struggled trying to keep them at bay. Eventually, Professor McGonagall had to start pulling the boys away and sending them back to their seats.

Once dinner ended, Hermione started heading back to the common room when a group of girls stopped her, anger in their eyes. "Excuse me," she said, trying to get past them politely. 

"Oh no you don't! We have a bone to pick with you. What the heck do you think you were doing out there? What did you do to my boyfriend? Why was he asking you to the Ball?" asked a 6th year Ravenclaw girl.

"And how come my boyfriend was kneeling on the floor? And don't think I didn't seem that kiss!" said another girl, this time a 7th year Slytherin.

"I don't know why they were all hanging around me."

"A likely story," stated a 6th year Hufflepuff. "You just better stay away from them. You have your own boyfriend, keep away from ours!" Hermione nodded her head and bolted to the Gryffindor tower. When she arrived she saw Harry and Ron sitting at a table playing a game of wizards chess, Ron winning of course.

"Hey, Hermione! Why so late?" asked Harry.

"Oh, nothing. I only got mobbed by a group of girls who wanted to know why I was stealing their boyfriends," she sighed sarcastically, pulling up a seat next to them."

"Oh."

"Hey, how'd everything go with Lavender, Ron?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. Well I explained everything and she took a while to respond to me. She forgave me." Ron had a toothy smile. "We're back together and tomorrow I'm going to ask her to the Ball."

"Good for y- you," yawned Hermione. "I'm going to go to bed. I'm exhausted."

"I'll see you in the morning, Hermione," said Harry and he kissed her on the cheek. "Sweet dreams."

"Night." Hermione headed to her room and opened the door when someone tapped her on the back. It was Parvati.

"You'd better hurry down stairs Hermione! Crookshanks is attacking Neville's toad again!"

"Not again!" she moaned and raced downstairs, her door still ajar.

************

Thanks for reading… hope you enjoyed!

And now the long awaited thank yous:

Lyssa- smarty pants! How'd you figure all that out… I know it was obvious… thanks for reviewing

Andrew: There… I told u… happy now?… no more being a baby… I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

MissLexiRe: Thanks for thinking that… hope you enjoy the rest

Jen Squared: its u again… I still don't understand why you love it so much… thanks (tehe)

Thanks for reading!


	10. Guy Problems Day 2

Disclaimer: I still don't see why I have to do this, but I'll be a good little girl and say it anyway: J.K. Rowling owns everything… I own the plot and Syrena… There… you happy now?

Chapter 10: Guy Problems-Day 2

Hermione woke up early the next morning, a smile on her face. For some reason, she felt relaxed and ready to start the day. She sat bye the window of her private dorm, looking out to the grounds to see students out. It was a sunny Saturday, surprisingly warm for the middle of October, and the students were starting the day off with a stroll in the sun. She wasn't the only one to get up early. 

Hermione walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes; a pair of jeans and a fleece sweater. She got dressed and stared at herself in the mirror. She had to do something with her hair. Maybe if she poured out that potion an added whatever it was that she forgot she could look nice that day. She reached to the top of her dresser for the half empty potion, but all she found was a full bottle. She began to search around the floor, wondering if it fell or something. 

__

It's gone! She stared at the remaining bottle before she realized what had happened. "Syrena!" she shouted. "That potion she gave me. I must've taken it yesterday instead of the hair potion." She took the remaining bottle and took a quick drink. She stared in the mirror, watching her hair twist and pin itself into a French twist, making her look incredibly nice. "But now I need to know what happened to the other bottle."

Hermione heard knocking on her door. She went over to answer it, to see Harry standing before her, a smile on his face. "Wow, your hair looks great."

"Thanks, Harry."

"But to more important matters. Remember how all the guys were all over you yesterday? Well, um, follow me." Harry grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along, bringing her down the doors of the Great Hall. "Now what you are going to see is either going to surprise you or make you laugh like crazy." Harry pushed the doors open, revealing chaos beyond Hermione's experience from the day before. Not only were guys crowding around a girl, there were boys crowding around at least thirteen girls, scattered across the Great Hall.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Someone had stolen the potion. She observed further to see that all of the girls were from Gryffindor. She just had to figure out which person stole it. She noticed Ginny among the girls being bombarded. It could be her, but Hermione never told her about the potion. The only person she told was Parvati, and being a gossip she might have told Ginny.

But then it hit her. Parvati did it. She had the perfect opportunity. She realized what has happening to Hermione yesterday, remembering the potion and wanted to get some. She pestered Crookshanks into attacking Trevor and sent Hermione down to go stop them, her door still opened. She could easily tell which one was the love potion considering that it would have some missing. It was all very clear.

Hermione became furious. She needed to find Parvati, but she wasn't in the Great Hall. "Harry, have you seen Parvati?" she asked as calmly as humanly possible.

"Nope. I haven't seen her since last night. Must've had something amazing because there were a bunch of girls around her listening to her about something. Must've been gossiping again." Hermione became even more infuriated. Suddenly, she could she a group of boys pointing at her and running at her.

"Hermione, I love you!"

"Go to the Ball with me!"

"I'll give you chocolates and flowers if you go out with me!"

"Do you like candy? I'll buy you all of Honeydukes!"

"I'll carry your books to class everyday!" Hermione's head began to spin again. _Why hasn't the potion worn off? Potions don't last this long, do they?_ Out of nowhere, Colin Creevy appeared and reached over to kiss Hermione. Harry pushed him out of the way and the two of them raced back to the empty Gryffindor common room. Hermione took a seat by the fire. Harry sat across from her.

"Hermione, do you know what's going on?" asked Harry.

"Well, yeah. I might as well come clean with you. Okay, well it all started earlier this summer. My mother took me over to Diagon Alley so I could pick up some anti-flea potion for Crookshanks. Well, I was walking along when I bumped into this girl. Her name was Syrena. 

"She wasn't from England, she's Greek actually and she was on vacation visiting some relatives. Well, we spoke for a while. She explained to me that she was part siren. You see, sirens are these extremely attractive women who lured men to their deaths, though in nowadays they just use their abilities to attract men for love.

"Well, I have always liked you. I mean, ever since I met you I had a crush on you. After a couple of weeks of keeping in touch through letters I told her that I liked you and she said that she could make me a special potion to try to attract you to me. Well I said yes, but between the time that I was going to use the potion and when I said that I wanted it we got together. The only thing was that I forgot to tell Syrena that we got together.

"Then the other morning I got the package from her and put it in my room. I figured I'd keep to potion, you know just in case. Not that I don't love you, Harry, it's just that I don't know what the future brings. Anyway, I got the potion mixed up with another potion yesterday that was supposed to make my hair look nice. And well you see what happened to me.

"Then, Parvati must've stolen the potion, because I told her about it at the beginning of the year and she distributed it to all of the Gryffindor girls and now its happening to all of them and there's one major problem and I don't know what to do!"

"What's the major problem?"

"Harry! The potion isn't wearing off! The guys are still going after me! And the same thing is going to happen to the other girls if I don't find a counter spell or potion or something. I don't want to be followed and harassed by boys for the rest of my life! I want to have control of my love life thank-you-very-much!"

"Calm down, Herm. Just relax. It can't be that difficult. Write a letter to this Syrena person and ask for the antidote. She must have it if she could make the potion in the first place."

"Right. Yes, you're right, Harry. I'll just write her a letter and everything will be fine. Right. But what about the other girls? There are about a dozen of us going through the same thing."

"Well, you have to tell that to Parvati. She's the one who stole the potion from you."

"Oh yeah," said Hermione, beginning to clench her fists. "I'll deal with her later. I have to write that letter." A low grumble suddenly echoed from Hermione's stomach. "I didn't have breakfast, did I? The whole fiasco made me forget about eating."

"Don't worry. I'll go to the kitchens to see if there's anything to eat. Dobby will be glad to see me anyway. I'll be back soon. Get to that letter." Harry left the common room and Hermione went up to her room. Sitting at her desk, she began to write the letter to Syrena, staring every now and then out the window to see several guys fawning over many girls. Many more girls than Hermione had seen before. She ignored it, scribbling several lines, crushing a parchment once in a while and starting from scratch again.

Thirty minutes had passed and Hermione was on her tenth draft when she heard frantic knocking on her door and Harry shouting, "Hermione! Hermione, open up this is an emergency!" Hermione dropped her quill; some ink blotching on her nearly perfect and almost complete letter, and rushed over to the door, opening it quickly. Harry rushed in, a few pieces of toast in his hand for Hermione.

"What is it, Harry? Is someone hurt?"

"No, its just… well the Gryffindor girls aren't the only ones to have talked to Parvati today. Just about every girl in the school has a couple of guys around them. It's gotten to practically every girl in the school! I just don't understand how. That bottle wasn't that big, was it?"

"I understand how. A simple multiplying or even an engorgement charm could increase the amount of potion. This is just great. All of the girls in the school are under the spell and it's my entire fault. How could I have messed everything up so quickly?"

"It's not your fault. Just make sure that you tell this Syrena how urgent it is that she sends us an antidote. You can use Hedwig to mail it."

"How is it that you're not angry with me? I mean, your being so supportive of me right now. After what I did to the school, I'm surprised that you haven't dumped me."

"Why should I be angry? You didn't mean any of this. And I would never dump you for something like this. I'm being supportive because I love you and I don't like sharing you with all of the other guys."

"Speaking of that, why haven't you gone wild?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all of the other guys are chasing after the girls. Why haven't you done that? Why isn't the spell affecting you? With us this close to each other in this room, if the spell did to you what is has done to the other guys you'd have me pinned on my bed right about now." Hermione blushed at the last statement she made, surprised at what she said.

Harry, blushing as well, replied, "I don't know. I guess it is pretty weird. Mention that in the letter too." Hermione got to work again, writing two pages of parchment. Eating the toast while she worked, she managed to finish and have Harry look it over. Harry left Hermione to go to the owlry and Hermione headed down to the common room to relax by the fire while she still could.

Then she heard someone climb through the portrait hole. Hermione knew it couldn't have been Harry, he had left only two minutes ago. She began to get slightly worried. _What if it's a guy. I'm all alone up here. What if he does the same thing that Malfoy tried to do to me?_ She sat, waiting to see the identity of the person, hand on her wand just in case.

Out of the shadows, Ron appeared, slouched over and looking miserable. Hermione got up and walked over to him. "Ron, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Hey 'Mione. It's Lavender. All the guys are trying to win her over and when I asked her to the ball all she said, 'I have to think about it. I have too many offers to decide from'. I think she'd still mad at me for the whole break up thing, but it's not my fault! It's Malfoy's! I hate the stupid git. I don't know what to do. She's going to dump me and leave me for the wolves. I really like her too. Merlin! Why does everything have to go wrong?"

"I don't know what to say, Ron. Just hope that Lavender forgives you, I guess." Hermione suddenly felt incredibly guilty. If she hadn't had that stupid potion, Ron might be happier. She hated to disappoint anyone, but especially her friends. And then she thought of something else. Ron wasn't begging for Hermione like the other guys either. She had to find out more about the spell.

__

If only Syrena didn't live so far away. I might have an answer by tomorrow if she did. And I don't know how much more harassing I can take and it's only been a day and a half!

************

Sorry, once again I don't have enough time to do proper thanks to everyone so I'll just list the names (this is for chapters 8 and 9 cuz I couldn't remember if I thanked the ch. 8 peoples):

Andy

Hermione girl

hpdancer92

lime

lilari78

MissLexiRe

Lyssa

Also thanks to everyone who's even read my story but never reviewed… it would be helpful if u did review though (you know who you are)

And I'd like to close on this note… I was just thinking out into space (like I often do) and I thought of something. We all know that Harry went to a regular school before he came to Hogwarts. The same goes to all of the muggle born/raised kids. But where do the kids from magical families go to school before they go to Hogwarts? Is there a special school that they go to too or are they home schooled? I don't think they could go to a muggle school because then the muggle world wouldn't seem as odd to them as it is portrayed in the book. Has anyone considered this before besides me? If you have email me at jjmc@bestweb.net and put Pre-Hogwarts Education as the subject line so I don't get it mixed up with the junk mail I get or just comment in your reviews. See ya and thanks for reading.


	11. Trapped

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of writing these disclaimers so my new disclaimer for the rest of the story goes like this: look at any of the 1st 9 chapters and there's the disclaimer info.

Chapter 11: Trapped

Five weeks passed by; the girls still under the spell and no reply from Syrena. The girls became miserable having the boys still chasing after them and the game not fun anymore. The teachers had their own problems as well, trying to keep the boys and their raging hormones at bay. Some girls, like Parvati, had strangely been excluded from the spell after a couple of days. Things were difficult for everyone. Boys were jumping at the girls in the halls; teachers were creating barriers to separate the guys and girls, everything in confusion.

Finally at dinner one Friday night, Professor Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. "I have noticed some recent occurrences in our school. And because of these occurrences, I have a few important messages for all of you. First, there will be a change of the schedules. The boys and girls will alternate class every other day and there will be classes on Sundays. For example, boys will have their classes on Monday and the girls will have their classes on Tuesday. If the spell is not broken soon, the school year may have to extend into the summer to make sure that all of you get your full education for the year. Also, concerning next week's Hogsmeade weekend, girls will go next week Saturday and boys will go the next Saturday."

Several moans were issued from the students. Hermione slid down in her seat, feeling even guiltier of what she had done. "Second, more permanent barriers will be cast throughout the castle, in the halls, classrooms, common rooms, etc. to separate the girls and boys." More moaning echoed throughout the Great Hall.

"Last, I have the grave duty of announcing that until further notice, the Yule Ball is cancelled." Several students stood up; others gasped at the horrible news. Hermione continued to slide down in her seat. The noise in the room erupted, several students yelling and complaining. "Calm down everyone, calm down. We had to do this. This spell or curse or whatever it is that has afflicted the girls has caused several problems.

"The teachers have had great difficulty keeping the lot of you under control. As well, we have some, um, how should I say this, um, pregnancies develop. If we don't take these precautions several more pregnancies may occur and no one will be learning anything. The barriers will be put up tonight while everyone is sleeping. Now head up to bed."

The girls grumbled as they traveled up several flights of stairs, the boys followed, staring at the girls longingly, disappointed that they couldn't get to the girls after tonight. Hermione walked behind everyone, slowly, angry with herself for the plague that she had set loose on the school.

From behind, someone grabbed her arm. At first she thought it was she thought it was one of the love-crazed boys attempting to kiss her. She turned around ready to petrify him, but found that it was just Harry. "Hi, Harry," she said lazily.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, noticing the frown on her face.

"It's just, well, this is all my fault! If I hadn't asked for Syrena to send me some of that stupid potion, none of this would have happened! And now, they're putting barriers across the school. Do you know what that means? It means that you and I won't be able to spend time together!" Hermione began to tear up. She didn't know how she would be able to be away from her boyfriend of only two months for who knows how long. 

She raced up the stairs away from Harry, hurt by the thought of being separated from him. She bolted in to the common room and up to her room before any of the boys could start making moves on her. She suddenly had a major feeling of déjà vu. How many times this year had she sped up to her room to escape the pain of reality? She didn't want to do this every time she got upset. She didn't want Harry to think that he did something wrong either.

Hermione came out of her room, looking at the now empty common room and then knocking on Harry's door. The door opened, Harry standing before her wearing boxers and nothing else. She saw his many muscles, an obvious gift from quidditch. After mindlessly staring for a second, she regained her focus. "I'm sorry about running away before. I just can't stand the thought of being away from you for so long. I just got a little emotional."

"That's okay 'Mione. Come on in. We can spend at least a little more time together before the barriers are put up. Harry invited her over to his bed and they sat down next to each other. "I'm going to miss you, Herm. I don't like the idea of us being separated either." He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Hopefully we'll hear from Syrena soon." Hermione said. She looked up at Harry, his green eyes hypnotizing her. "Harry, in case we can't even speak to each other for a while, I just want to say that I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione." Harry leaned over to kiss her. The kiss was warm and passionate, probably one of their last for a while, making it all the more special and painful as the same time.

************

Thunder rumbled in the distance, the clouds dark and ominous. It was a miserable Saturday morning. The morning still seemed to be night. Hermione rolled over, opening her eyes to the sound of breathing. Her eyesight remained foggy at first. A blurry form lay in front of her.

Hermione rubbed her eyes fiercely, and as her vision became clear, she began to panic. Harry was next to her, sound asleep with his arms around her. _Oh no! What did we do last night?_ Hermione sat up, and took Harry's sheets off of her. She sighed with relief as she saw she was fully dressed, her robes from yesterday still on, and Harry still with his boxers on. _ We must've fallen asleep. I'd better wake him up._ Hermione began to shake Harry, moans coming from Harry as he slowly opened his eyes.

He sat up quickly, the same thoughts that Hermione had before running through his mind. "We didn't, I mean did we, um, I hope I didn't, we didn't, um-,"

"Don't worry, Harry. Nothing happened last night. We just fell asleep." 

"Oh! Thank Merlin, I thought we might've, well you know. It wouldn't surprise me though. You were snogging me like crazy for a while last night." Hermione began to blush.

"Yeah well that's because I didn't want to leave you because of those… oh my gosh the barriers! Harry, the barriers are up by now! If I'm in your room then I'm on the boys' side. Harry, what am I going to do? I don't want to be stuck over here! The boys will tear me apart if I leave this room. I have to get back over to the girls' side!"

"Don't panic. We'll figure out something. There has to be away around the barriers."

"But the purpose of barriers is for you not to get by! Don't you think that the teachers have made sure that no one can get past the barriers?"

"We can at least try to look for a spell or charm or something." Harry walked over to his desk and dropped all of his books on the bed. "Maybe we can find something in these."

"Well, I guess we can try." They spent several hours looking through the books. They had found a few possible spells, but they wouldn't use them. They were too advanced, even for the likes of Hermione.

"It's three in the afternoon, Harry. We're never going to find a spell that we can use."

"It doesn't seem likely does it. It reminds me of last year when I had to figure out ways to get the task done, like getting past the dragon. If only we could find a simple way of…" Harry's voice faded away. His eyes slowly drifted to his trunk.

"What is it? What were you going to say?" Harry stayed quiet for another second before he spoke again.

"Why didn't I think of this earlier? I was so stupid. I have your ticket to the girls' side!" Harry leaped off of his bed, opened his trunk and began to search through it.

"Harry, how do you expect to get us past the barriers? If you're thinking of your invisibility cloak then I think you should know that it probably won't work."

"No, 'Mione. Not the cloak. The dragon gave me an idea." Harry pulled out his most prized possession from his truck: his Firebolt. "I figure that we could fly out my window and to your room through your window. Dumbledore didn't say that there were barriers outside the school!" Hermione sat on his bed, contemplating his plan in her head before rushing over and kissing him fiercely.

"Merlin, Harry! You're a genius. I feel so stupid that I didn't think of that." She kissed him some more, making him fall back on to his bed. Hermione pulled away for a second to catch her breath before leaning in again.

"I guess I should be a genius more often," said Harry during another brief breathing break. The snogfest lasted another ten minutes. Hermione decided to stop before they really did do something that they might regret.

"I'll go get dressed," stated Harry.

************

Cliffy: Will they get past the barrier? When will the antidote come? Will there be another snogfest? Tune in next week, same time, same website for the exciting new chapter…

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out… it'll probably be the same with the next chapter… and sorry but I don't have time to write the my thank you list for this chapter since there are thunderstorms on the way and possible tornadoes (and I live in New York!) so all I can really say is thanks to everyone who has read my story and has reviewed.


	12. The Great or not so Escape

Disclaimer: Look at any of the 1st 9 chapters and there's the disclaimer info.

A/N: Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out. I had this HUGE project I had to do for school and a lot of other school stuff so I had no time to write… but now that I have that out of the way I can write! Because I felt bad for not writing for a while, I decided to make this chapter extra long (which means about 6 or 7 pages in Word as opposed to my usual 4 ½ / 5 pages).

Chapter 12: The Great (or not so) Escape

The wind blew with a greater velocity, an intense howl like a wolf to the lunar goddess echoing through the dense air. The rain was persistent, flooding the school grounds. The clouds took on a smoky appearance eclipsing the reality of the day. Large waves from the lake crashed into the rocky slopes that Hogwarts sat upon. Dark shadows of rare plants and fungi filled the Greenhouses. The caliginous Forbidden Forest looked almost welcoming compared to the glum world surrounding it.

Harry finished getting dressed and walked over to Hermione, her hands over her eyes. "You can look now." Hermione uncovered her eyes, still blushing. Harry, when he was going to get dressed, had asked Hermione to cover her eyes if she didn't want to see him completely bare when he changed his boxers. Hermione agreed, somewhat wanting to take a peek through slightly opened fingers. But she didn't being as prudent as she was. She was still somewhat embarrassed over seeing Harry in just his boxers.

Harry pulled on his heavy winter cloak and got a spare for Hermione to wear. "It might keep us from getting completely soaked to the skin for a bit longer," he explained.

"Harry, you're confident this is going to work, right?"

"Well, I don't think they would really need to put the barriers on the outside of the school. They probably wouldn't think that someone would fly out the windows. Besides only the students on the house teams would have their own broom with them and I'm probably the only one who would think of doing this."

"Well, let's hope it works. Otherwise we may have to go to Dumbledore to get this all fixed. Besides, I want to get this over with. You know that flying isn't my preference when it comes to modes of transportation." Harry picked up his Firebolt and mounted. Hermione straddled the shaft behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around him even though they weren't in the air. 

Harry pushed the window open, rain flying into their faces and soaking the floor of Harry's room. Harry kicked off and flew through the window, Hermione hugging him even more tightly as she saw the ground sixty feet below. The wind rocked the broom, slowly pushing them away from the castle. All Harry needed to do was travel about fifty feet around the cylindrical tower, which now seemed to be nearly impossible, to get to Hermione's window.

The rain pounded on their heads and made vision blurry. Harry shouted back to Hermione, the wind so loud that she still could barely process what he was saying. "How will I be able to tell which window is yours?"

"There's a flower pot sitting on the window ledge," she shouted back, her eyes closed to block the flying pellets of water.

"What?" he yelled, noticing that they were still being pushed further from the tower, inching closer to the Forbidden Forest.

"A flower pot! There is a flower pot in the window!" she yelled as loud as she could, straining her voice. "Harry! Hurry up! I can't hold on much longer! The cloak is too wet to get a good grip on!"

"I'm doing the best I can! The wind is too strong for my broom and I can't see an inch in front of me!" Lighting flashed across the sky, temporarily blinding the two teens. Harry started to loose control over the broom, swerving wildly from side to side. Harry tried to spiral higher, hoping that maybe he could find a break in the thick fog too see the now invisible castle.

Hermione began to get dizzy from the broom's elliptical motion. The cold humid air filled her sinuses making her spinning head worse. "Harry," she whispered before passing out. Harry didn't hear Hermione and continued flying upwards. Suddenly, he felt her grip dramatically loosen and the broom's load lightened immensely. Harry realized what had happened and quickly turned the broom around.

All of the quidditch games that he had played in couldn't prepare him for this. He accelerated to the broom's maximum speed. Catching a snitch in light fog was a fairly simple accomplishment compared to a free-falling teenage girl who was descending rapidly from a one hundred-twenty foot height. Harry continued to fly, now at almost ninety degrees from the ground, hoping to catch Hermione before it was to late.

A dark jumbled form of shadows appeared before him and before he could slow down he collided with several sticks and branches. He landed roughly on the damp ground. He lay dazed. His arm hurt and his head ached. He slowly tried to sit up. He didn't appear to have any broken bones (which would have brought back some bad memories from his second year) but he did have a number of bruises and cuts. He observed the environment around him. Large trees, dark shrubs and a shady aura surrounded him. The wind and rain pushed him so far off course that he landed in the Forbidden Forest.

Before he did anything else he remembered Hermione. He stumbled to his feet, his left ankle pulsing with pain, possibly sprained or twisted. His right palm was slightly bleeding from a small cut. He wiped his hand on his now muddy cloak and shouted, "Hermione!" There was silence, broken by the sudden crash of lightning. The rain still came down, perhaps harder than before. "Hermione!" There was still no answer.

Harry limped through the forest, his broom in hand. She couldn't have landed too far from where he was. "Hermione!" He looked around, becoming frightened as he heard a wolf-like bark in the distance. "Herm-." Her stopped as he spotted a limp body hanging high in the treetops; cloak snagged on a thick branch. "Hermione!" he gasped. He mounted the broom again and slowly flew up to her. He hovered next to her. She was still breathing, scratched up a bit, but in good health though unconscious. He carefully pulled her off of the branch trying not to lose balance.

Another crash of lightening illuminated the air. Harry slowly descended with Hermione wrapped in one of his arms to the ground. Thunder still echoed around them. Harry looked around the forest again. They seemed to have been blown very far from the castle since the grounds couldn't be seen through the trees. It would be too far to walk especially with an injured ankle, too foggy to fly through, and an unconscious girlfriend to take care of.

He spotted a deep trench not far away with a small underground cave created from the large tree roots. They could stay there until the storm let up. Harry, still on his broom, flew over to the shelter and carefully carried Hermione inside. The ground was dry. The cave was much warmer than the outside air. Harry pulled out his wand. "Lumos." The end of his wand began to glow, providing some light in the dark subterranean passage.

Harry pulled Hermione close to him, trying to keep her warm, which was a lost cause with their completely damp clothes. Harry continued to stare outside, watching the rainfall, listening to the thunder, hoping that it would all end soon. His ankle continued to throb. He sneezed, realizing that the rain and cold probably wasn't going to help him.

************

__

"Harry."

The air by the fire was warm and inviting. Hermione leaned against Harry on the common room couch, her head on his chest. Harry stared down at her. She smiled at him. "I love you, Hermione."

__

"Harry."

"I love you too, Harry." Harry pulled her closer, leaning down to link in a passionate, deep kiss.

__

"Harry!" Harry opened his eyes to see a panicked Hermione in front of him. He looked around. He was still under the tree roots, still wet, and still in pain. "Harry, where are we?" Harry explained to Hermione about her plummet.

"Well," he said. "It looks like it stopped raining." He peered outside to make sure. "The fog's gone and it looks like the sun is trying to break though the clouds. He and Hermione climbed out of the cave. Harry got on the Firebolt and Hermione got on behind him. He kicked off, soaring up past the forest canopy until he could find the direction of the castle. He flew gracefully through the air, no wind to put him off course. They finally reached the tower again and he began to search for Hermione's window.

"There it is!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing to her window. Harry flew to the window and Hermione pulled out her wand. "Abriomí!" she chanted, the window opening. Hermione and Harry flew through the window and got off. "Well, it took a couple of hours but it worked!" she exclaimed. "At least now, you, Ron, and I can still spend time together despite the boundaries. We can meet in one of our rooms."

"Yeah, that is if it doesn't rain."

************

Tissues littered the floor of Harry's room. It was Sunday morning, and Harry would have been in class with the other guys of the school (thanks to the new regulations) if he hadn't gotten sick from the previous day's misadventures. Harry sneezed and reached for another tissue to wipe is sore nose. A tapping came from his window and he got up, coughing all the way. "Hedwig?" he asked. He opened his window letting Hedwig in with a note.

__

Dear Harry,

Ron sent Pig saying you're sick. I'm sick too. Have something important, fly over to my room (it doesn't matter if we're together; we're both sick after all).

Love,

Hermione

Harry grabbed his cloak and his broom. At least he had someone to be sick with. Harry opened his window and flew out. Unlike the previous day, it was warm and sunny. The worst day to be sick in Harry's opinion. He rounded the tower until he found Hermione's already opened window.

Inside, Harry saw Hermione sitting on her bed with tissues around her. "I guess the rain won," she laughed before sneezing. Her eyes were watery and her nose was red. "Make yourself comfortable." She cleared off her bed and Harry took a seat next to her.

"So what do you have that is so important?"

"This," she said, holding up a letter. "It's Syrena's response. I haven't read it yet. I wanted to wait for you."

"You mean she didn't send the antidote."

"Well she did send a small package, but it's too light to have some kind of potion in it. That's what worries me. What if there is no potion?"

"Well open it." Hermione opened the letter and read it, Harry looking over her shoulder.

__

Dear Hermione,

I am so sorry for what has happened. I'm afraid that this may be my fault completely. You see, I'm only half siren and the potion I gave you required the hair of a siren and I used my own hair. That may be the reason why it hasn't worn off. I feel so terrible about myself now. I just can't believe that I could do this to someone. I'm so stupid.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "She didn't use the correct ingredients. It makes sense," reasoned Hermione.

"Well keep reading, there's a lot more."

__

There are two ways to reverse this though. I asked several questions to my mother and grandmother about your situation and I have the answer. The first way is simple but has some risks and may not be perfect for everyone. Not everyone is comfortable with it. The first cure is the loss of your virginity.

"Well that explains why some girls got out of the spell so early. And the pregnancies must be the risk," said Harry.

__

The second method is much safer but is difficult to make. It is a counter-potion. I would have made the potion but some of the ingredients aren't available in Greece. I sent some of the ingredients though in the package. You'll have to make it yourself. What I sent includes four siren hairs (don't worry, I used my grandmother's this time who is 100% siren) and griffin talon shavings. The rest of the ingredients are listed along with the instructions in the package. 

Good luck, I hope everything goes okay and don't forget to use a multiplying curse so that you can have enough for all of the girls at your school.

Your Friend,

Syrena

Harry and Hermione looked at each other again. They finally had the solution to their problem. "So, which are you going to choose?" asked Harry. "I don't want to pressure you into anything."

Hermione sat, staring at the letter. She felt strongly about virginity. 'Sex is something to share with someone you really, truly care about. It's something to share with the person who you are going to spend the rest of your life with.' It was something that her mother always told her.

She stared at Harry. She really loved him and deep in her heart she knew that they would be spending the rest of their lives together. But, she just couldn't bring herself to it. She wasn't ready. "Let's do the potion," she said flatly.

"I understand," Harry said before sneezing. "Could you pass the tissues?"

"Here," she said handing over the box. "Let's see what we'll need to get for this potion." Hermione carefully opened the package. The siren hair and griffin talon shavings were in small pouches. She grabbed the instructions to find the ingredients.

__

4 strands of Siren's hair

The shavings of 1 griffin talon

1 drop Essence of Unicorn

2 dried infant Mandrake leaves (soaked in dragon's blood the night before potion is made)

3 dragon teeth

1 fairy wing

The crushed legs of 2 spiders (16 legs)

5 mermaid scales

1 dried basilisk heart

The potion must be brewed the night before the full moon. In a cauldron, boil plain water. Add the teeth, legs, scales, and leaves. Allow simmering for two hours. Add the talon, wing, and essence. After another hour of simmering, add the heart and hair. Let it simmer for three more hours. Then let the mixture sit until the next night, the full moon. Let the moonlight shine on the potion for one hour, no more, no less. Bottle and drink. 

"I know that we can get the leaves from the Greenhouse. The essence can be stolen from Snape's office," stated Hermione. "How are we going to get the rest?"

"Well, I bet we could get Ron's brother Charlie to get the dragon teeth and blood for us. We can go in the lake to get the mermaid scales. And we could go into the chamber to get the heart. I'm sure it's all dried up by now."

"How about the spider legs?"

"It will be a bit dangerous but I think we can get them in the Forbidden Forest. Ron and I know a place but I think you and I will have to do it. Ron wasn't very fond of the spiders."

"I think I'll be able to get the fairy wing."

"How long do you think it will take to get the ingredients and do the spell?" asked Harry.

"Well the next full moon is on December 18th, but I won't be able to get the fairy wing until the holiday break. The next full moon after that is January 16th. But if you consider the time it will take for Charlie to get us the blood and teeth, then the next full moon is February 14th. We need to make the potion the night before so we need to have everything by February 12th at the latest."

"How do you know all of the full moon dates? We haven't gotten to the moon yet in Astrology."

"We only just started this year but I studied all summer to prepare." Hermione began to cough. Harry sneezed. "I –cough- don't think we'll be going outside anytime soon."

************

Thanks for reading… once again I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. Again, I am going to have to skip over the thank you stuff in order to get out the demanded next chapter of Pass the Crayons. But I absolutely promise that the next chapter will have a long list of reviewers to thank… And if I don't… you can hunt me down and yell at me.


End file.
